B131 Comet
Humanoid, armored SABERs, they are the first of the deadly Wave Commanders. Despite their humanlike appearance, they are among the strongest of Standard-tier SABERs. Comets hold the designation of B131, indicating that they are members of the Pre-Reconfiguration Empire, and are part of Akupara's Kingdom. Appearance Comets are wrapped in lightweight armor in many fragments, connected by a jumpsuit underneath. Gaps exist at points of contortion to allow full range of movement. They also wear a seemingly heavy breastplate, and have large, armored boots. What stands out most about Comets is that they have two heads; one where their left hand should be. Their right hand has a long gauntlet on it. For males, their second head is feline, almost lion-like. For females, their second heads are canine, or wolf-like. Females' armor are also rounded; males are angular. Comets also wear a helmet with the cranium, but not the forehead or base of the head, exposed. This allows artificial hair to stick out. Again, for males, they have a single spike of hair pointing outwards; for females, multiple spikes radiate out. A few more things to note; the color of their armor changes color depending on their gender; blue for males and pink for females. Also, their second heads are capable of everything their primary heads are; seeing, speaking, breathing, et cetera. Young Comets typically keep their second heads' eyes shut. Behavior and Habitat Comets prefer suburban areas with little light pollution, especially in higher areas. This allows them to stare at the stars, which they feel close to. From time to time, they can be seen on someone's roof. Better leave them alone, as they seem to be more powerful during a starry night. During the day, they are wanderers. Some decide to get some temporary job for supplies. They are reliant on society to survive, as they are not hunters, nor can they eat wild plants. As a result of their power, they're very much desired in any party. However, they prefer to fight to remain masterless, and they are very hard to recruit. Among their noncombat talents, however, is their skill in the arts. Males are skilled poets, playwrights, and authors. A few bestselling books have been written at least in part by a Comet. Females, on the other hand, are very talented musicians and singers. Some travel from city to city as street musicians, earning them the Veritian title of troubadour. A Comet couple could write a five-act opera with ease. Care Instructions Comets require no special care; just treat them like a brother. Make sure they learn how to work and fight alongside others, though. they have a drive to do things alone, which is their biggest weakness; in SABER combat, teamwork and coordination is everything. They will lose to sheer numbers, no matter how much power or skill they have. When they open up to others, though, they are valuable teammates. Just make sure they can watch the starry sky once in a while. Combat In combat, Comets are extremely flexible, which is where their power comes from. They can't use class patches; instead, they change form using Proteus patches. Equipping Proteus patches changes their stats and the attacks they can use; descriptions of each one are in separate articles. In all forms, their second heads are capable of acting like cannons, and they are capable of raising energy shields. The Null form is well-balanced with no elemental weakness, making it a good all-around form. The only problem is, the Null form can't do much compared to other forms; it only has the cannon, its second hand's teeth, and whatever else it can grab. Interactions with Other Species Comets try to remain solitary by nature. They'll shy as much as they can away from other SABERs, but they might fire a shot or two at a Kawauso, understandably. However, they and their brother species, Novas, are locked in eternal conflict; Novas are the corrupted brothers of Comets, who seek to destroy them and their relationships with others, and Comets always want to try to cleanse them. This is why the rare Comet that manages to take down a Nova will never delete it. Alternate Forms Fire Form Comets in Fire Form take on a feline, lion-like form, with their hair spiked out radially, like a lion's mane. Their second head also becomes feline, and their armor gets an orange-red coloration, distinct from the Earth Form's crimson red. The Fire Form specializes in offensive power and speed. Comets in this form can loose bursts of fire from their second head, either as a concussive projectile or a large flamethrower. They are also wholly resistant to fire-based attacks; if they do take any damage, it's likely to have come from a physical portion of the attack. They can also attack up close and personal with a claw on their right arm. Fire Form Comets are known for a hot-blooded nature mixed in with catlike tendencies; don't throw one in water, for instance. It's not because they take damage from it; they're hydrophobic in this form. They also make very good tactical officers in this form, given their lion-like movements. Water Form Comets in Water Form replace their helmet with a bandana and a visor, and their breastplate with a thick coat. This increases their defensive capabilities from every direction except the front, where their chest is exposed. Underneath is a reduced version of their fragment armor. Their second head is similar to their Null form's, except it develops a moustache and a pirate's hat. Their primary colors are all dark blues. In this form, female Comets reveal their midriff, revealing transparent skin and their mechanical innards... including any children. Some Comets take this form before pregnancy just to keep an eye on the child. The Water form specializes in long-range combat, like a Cannoneer, and can flash materialize and fire cannonballs. In closer scenarios, their second head functions as a water cutter, blasting water at hundreds of PSI. They are fully resistant to water-based attacks; any damage from water based attacks will more likely be from impact. Water Form Comets develop an odd accent; they begin to sound more like pirates, fitting of their appearance. They also develop a slight greedy streak, and have an eye towards anything shiny. Keep them away from your credit card information if they remain in this form long-term. Nature Form Thunder Form Earth Form Wind Form Ice Form Light Form Dark Form Notable Members Category:SABERs Category:Standard-tier SABERs Category:Inorganic SABERs Category:Bipedal SABERs